


Surprise Guest

by CaptRocket



Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, candle and dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Detective Evelyn Martin comes home after a long day at work and finds someone is in her apartment.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038826
Kudos: 8





	Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think- good or bad. Thanks for reading!

I was coming home late…again. My neighbors probably think I’ve turned into some sort of nocturnal creature considering my typical habits of being home no later than seven. That was before I got involved with Unit Bravo. Now I don’t even show up some nights. I could sublet my place if I wanted and no one would know the difference anymore.

Making it to the top of the stairs, I made my way down the hallway until I stopped suddenly several feet away. There were lights flickering underneath the door. I pushed back my jacket and released the snap on my holster. Hand on the butt of my gun, I took a tentative step closer to my apartment and paused again. So not only is there lights on in my apartment but someone’s playing jazz. 

Just as I reach for the doorknob, the door opened and I see who is in there.

“What the hell, Adam?” I shouted as I shoved my gun back into the holster. I should just shoot him…again.

He stood in the doorway, looking unaffected by me holding my gun tightly in my hand. The gall of the man just standing there, wiping his hands with a dishcloth. 

“I completed my patrol and came here to prepare you dinner,” he said as he casually tossed the dishcloth over his shoulder. Stepping to the side, he pushed the door open a bit more and moved to allow me entrance. “Detective.”

I watched as he raised his arm, inviting me into my own damned apartment! Ugh! I really want to scream at how he thinks he can – 

“Stop,” he ordered.

My jaw was agape as I stared up into those green eyes. A raised eyebrow, his arms crossed over his broad chest, and that commanding posture of his body as he looked back at me.

“You’re overthinking whatever it is going on in your head. Stop whatever it is and come inside.” He paused for a brief moment and I guess I didn’t move fast enough for him because he raised his arm and pointed inside my apartment. “Now.”

Bossy little shit.

I narrowed my eyes as I kept them on him, walking into my apartment. It’s really hard to read this man – correction…vampire. Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain is my very own nine century old vampire. Yeah…it still freaks me out sometimes. On the surface he’s just incredibly hot but extremely aloof. A mystery rolled up in tense muscle and a broody exterior. And he was all mine.

As soon as I turned away from him, I found myself standing in the orange, golden glow of candles scattered about my apartment. Jazz music playing softly from the small speaker I had in the kitchen. The kitchen table had two wine glasses, a bottle of wine and more candles.

I turned back to look at him and threw a thumb over my shoulder. “You broke into my apartment to make me dinner?”

“I didn’t break in,” he said, shaking his head. “It is not a break in if one has a key.”

I stopped myself from saying anything. I really wanted to, but I didn’t. The smell of whatever he was cooking was just too good to question. I didn’t feel that hungry when I came home until I felt my stomach rumble. 

“Now eat before it gets cold,” he said, helping me out of my jacket. 

I watched him hang it up on the hook behind the door and turn back to me. Feeling his strong hand against my lower back he urged me forward. He pulled the chair out for me and pushed it back forward as I sat down. Picking up the napkin, I followed him as he walked around to the other side of the table and began to pour two glasses of wine for us.

“So the whole need to be invited thing is – “

“A myth,” Adam said as he sat the glass down in front of me. “We’ve discussed this before.”

I nodded as I took a bite of the pasta. I felt my eyes close as soon as it hit my mouth. Perfectly cooked pasta, the sauce, the mushrooms and the prosciutto were all to die for. It was just too good for words because all I could do was let out a “mmmm” as I ate it. 

“There’s no garlic in it even though the recipe called for it,” he said, leaning back on his chair beside me as he picked up his glass of wine. Taking a sip, Adam just sat there staring at me. “I remember you saying that garlic is something you can’t eat.”

I just nodded. “It makes me nauseous.” Picking up my glass, I took a sip. “So, garlic is okay with you guys, too.”

Adam nodded. “We’ve discussed this before, Detective. Or did you forget that as well?”

Shaking my head, I sat my glass down. “No, I didn’t forget. I’m just trying to make sense of all of it really. I mean there’s so many myths on top of truths. It’s hard to separate it.”

“It’s not difficult as all.”

Picking up my fork, I picked up more food and took a bite. “Sunlight’s okay because I’ve seen you out in it.” He nodded silently. “There’s werewolves and demons. Faeries and mermaids. Ghosts and specters.” He nodded again. I pointed at him with my fork. “No unicorns though.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “No.” 

Adam just sat there, watching me eat which was making me a little nervous. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” I asked, taking another bite.

“I fed before I left the house,” he said, looking over his glass of wine at me. A wicked little smile twisted his lips. “Besides, I’m not hungry for food right now.”

I chewed on my food, picking up my glass and finished it off. “Really now?”

Nodding, he topped off his glass and mine. “How’s your food?”

“Really good,” I said, scooping up more to eat. I don’t know if he made it or Nate helped him or if he bought it. I really don’t care. It tasted too good to care about anything. And the wine was something I wouldn’t have bought – probably because I couldn’t afford it – but it was made just for this dish. “Okay…I have more questions.”

“I’m sure you do. As a detective I’m certain that you have a great deal of questions.”

“Sure I do. I’ve just been doing a lot of learning as I go but I just figured that since you’re as – “

“Old?”

“Experienced,” I countered. He chuckled as he waved a hand for me to continue. “That you might be able to help answer a few questions that make sense.”

I watched him swirl the contents of his glass around, watching it. Finally, his head slowly nodded. “Very well. What do you want to know?”

Leaning back in my chair, I toed off my shoes and lifted my feet to rest them on his lap. His hands lowered to take one foot in his hands and began to massage my foot. 

“Okay…what about possession? I read that some supernaturals can jump bodies.”

He winced at my words. “It’s not jumping bodies. They’re able to transfer their essence into another person.”

I closed my eyes as I took another sip of my wine and enjoyed the feel of him massaging my tired feet. Usually, I can’t stand anyone to touch my feet. It’s just a weird thing I have. It drives me insane when people touch my feet. But with Adam, it doesn’t seem to bother me at all. 

That’s something that I’ve noticed more and more since I’ve met Unit Bravo, especially when I’m near Adam. When he’s around and I start to get mad or anxious, he has a way to calm me down. Just a gentle touch or the way he can look at me. He’s about to put me at ease and I don’t know how to explain it. 

“Shapeshifters?”

“I’ve met a few. Many just want to be left alone,” he said, moving to my other foot. 

I slowly nodded my head thinking about everything that I’ve learned since joining with the Agency. “I think there’s still a lot that I’m going to learn while on the job.” I looked at him and sighed. “Pretty much like I’ve been doing with my real job.”

“As much as I agree with Nate that some learning can be done with books there is a great deal that must be learned hands on and experiencing it firsthand.”

Pulling my feet away from him, I dropped them to the floor and stood up. Stepping away from the table, I held my hand out to him and wiggled my fingers. 

“Dance with me, Commanding Agent,” I said.

He sipped his glass of wine before standing up. I felt Adam’s hands on my waist as he pulled me closer against his body. “No,” he said as he looked down at me.

I frowned as I stared at him. “Adam?”

He turned away and began to gather the dishes to clean up. Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh and made my way towards my bedroom. Tugging at my belt, I removed my holster and went about securing it in the lockbox that I keep in my bedside table. I used to keep it in the living room but after having random people popping in and out of my apartment without being invited, I thought I should keep it closer to me. 

Adam’s in one of those moods today so I figured I’d just let him be for a while. Earlier in the day Felix had text me to tell me that Adam was fussing up a storm about something or other that he didn’t know about. I felt bad for the younger vampire, but I was too busy with the robberies that I’ve been investigating. I got out of my work clothes and slipped on an oversized, button up shirt. Probably one that I stole from Adam one time when I spent the night at the house. 

Rolling up the sleeves, I walked towards the kitchen to find him loading the dishwasher. Looking around the kitchen I didn’t see any pots setting out or anything to give me a clue as to if he made the food or brought it here. With how he’s acting, I’m not going to ask him. When Adam’s like this, it’s better just to let him be. 

“You can just leave that. I’ll take care of it tomorrow since I’m going in late.”

He closed the dishwasher and kept his back to me. Placing his hands on the counter, I watched as his shoulders began to slump and his head lowered. Stepping forward, I ran my hands slowly up his back and wrapped them around his chest beneath his arms. Leaning forward, I pressed my chest against his back and rested my cheek against him.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me, Adam,” I said as I pressed against him more. “Please.”

His head lowered to kiss me. I wasn’t prepared for him to come at me so fast, the gasp that escaped me allowed him to take opportunity of my parted lips. His tongue darted in and out, dancing against mine. I could taste the wine on his lips, his desire in his touch. I made me want more of him. It always made me want more of him. I can never get enough of him. 

I could feel his fingers burying themselves into the thick strands of my hair to bring me closer. We fit together perfectly, cradled against each other's body. His hardness pressing against my belly. His arms around wrapped around me, his fingers in my hair, lips on my neck.

"Oh...Adam," I muttered pulling back my head as I could felt my body reacting to every touch, nip and lick. "Please..."

"Please what?" he growled, nipping at her earlobe. "What do you want from me, Evelyn?”

I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was just pure lust driven desire, but I reached out and grabbed his face. My hands covering his scruffy cheeks to pull him in for another kiss. 

Adam's hands worked at lifting my shirt up over my waist, then a tug at my panties and they were completely ripped away. His hands lowered to curve over my ass before he lifted me up onto the kitchen counter that I had been leaning against for support. Spreading my legs, Adam moved back into my body. 

Adam paused as he pulled away from me slightly. Long enough for him to tug at his belt and the button of his jeans before shoving them down to his ankles. "Tell me to stop.”

I shook my head as I reached out to wrap my hand around his shaft, squeezing gently. “No. Never.”

Adam's hands were back at my thighs, spreading my legs. His hands moved to remove my hold on him then moved his hands up across my body until he was tugging at my hair. His fingers twined in my hair as he tilted my head back, his teeth grazing against the curve of my neck. Just as I was about to scream, his tongue pushed into my mouth, muffling my cries as he pushed himself deep into my body. I was shivering from the suddenness of it all. And damn did it feel good. 

My body tightened as he thrust himself hard inside my body. He tilted my hips to accept him even further. I was barely on the counter now, if it wasn’t for him I’d be on the floor on my ass.

"Adam!"

"Let it go," he whispered in my ear. 

Sliding out, Adam pushed in harder this time. His slow strokes building the pleasure between us. My head tossed back as I gripped his shoulders for support as he moved against me. I felt that familiar urging calling out to me as I tried to hold off my orgasm. His strokes became stronger as I tried to fight from falling off the cliff that he was pushing me to. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

With a final stroke, Adam buried himself deep inside me and I gave into the rapture of the climax. Our bodies holding on to each other as the shockwave coursed through us.

"I love you,” he repeated, resting his forehead against mine. 

All I could manage to do was lean my head against his, trying to catch my breath. "I love you, too, Adam." 

We remained like that for some time, still holding each other tight, still joined. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes still closed as he kept his head lowered.

“What’s wrong, Adam? You can tell me,” I said softly as I raised trembling hands to curve over his cheeks. I tilted his head up to face him. “Please look at me and tell me.”

His eyelids slowly lifted to meet mine. “How can you love me when I can be so cold to you?”

“Because I love you,” I answered without hesitating. When he scoffed and started to pull away, I stopped him by squeezing my legs tighter around his waist. “Quit doubting yourself. Doubting us, Adam. I know we really haven’t had a chance to spend any time together. I mean really together. It’s just random evenings when we can get together like tonight. It’s been hard for us to truly be a couple.” I leaned forward to kiss him. “Maybe that’s what we need. Just to get away and find ourselves. Just you and me. No one to bother us.”

He smiled as his hands lifted and began to run his fingers through my hair. “That does sound tempting, my love.”

Nodding, I smiled. “I probably have a couple weeks of vacation time saved up and you probably have what…? A couple of years of vacation available.”

His smile grew as he stared down at me. “I don’t take vacation.”

I sighed, shaking my head. “Neither do I. Maybe that’s the problem. We work way too much and that’s all we think about. Maybe a vacation is just what we need. Get away from Wayhaven and all of its insanity.”

I watched as he thought about it for a brief moment. The thought of Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain actually – 

“I will consider it,” he finally said.

Okay…I was not expecting that. 

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yes. Really.”

I found myself smiling as I ran my fingers over the back of his neck. “When? Oh…where would we go?”

He scooped me up and carried me out of the kitchen. “To the bedroom first. You have work in the morning and I need to go on patrol.”

Frowning, I lowered my legs as he sat me down on the floor. “Boo…that’s no fun.”

“Fun has nothing to do with duty, Detective.”

“Lighten up, Commanding Agent. Remember what I said, we need a break.”

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. “Now, wash up and get some sleep. I promise we’ll continue this discuss again soon.”

I stabbed at him with my finger. “Promise.”

He nodded. “Promise.” He kissed me again. “Now get some sleep. Also, I expect you to return my shirt. I like that shirt very much.”

I looked down at myself, smiling as I ran my hands down over the shirt. “I like it, too.”

“We’ll discuss this later,” he said as he took my hand to pull me in for another kiss. “Now get some rest. I will see you in the morning.”

I watched him leave as I began to gather clothes to take a shower. Adam and I are going to need to keep working at this relationship. We’re both self-sabotaging people. Years of building walls up and trying to protect ourselves can do that. We must learn to trust each other and that’s not an easy thing to do. But, I think we’re on the right track.


End file.
